Never Thought it was You
by Mayumi88
Summary: Tamao is broken hearted,she can't stand it,she starts to give up until... please R&R [COMPLETED]
1. What's wrong with me?

**Never Thought it was You**

Ever since they were little children training together, she's been in love with him. Now she watches the relationship between Yoh and Anna grow stronger everyday with a broken heart and dry tears in her eyes. Although she has been running away from it for years, she knew all along that she had to abandon that love as soon as she can and find her true love, the love that will be born between both sides, because she was just tired from this one-sided love that she has been living for years…

Tamao walks down the stairs in the city park, which are lined with trees towering over her. She hears a strange sound coming from her right side; yes it's just beyond those trees. She walks down and turns right to find out the source of that strange noise, so she hides behind some bushes and she stares at that figure that seemed to be training alone in a deserted area in the park. She recognizes the shape of that boy's hair, and that cute outfit, it's Ren. She never thought she'd see Ren here. She didn't know why, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off him, unable to narrow her widening eyes. She didn't want to blink, afraid that she might miss something, because everything he did was interesting and showed just how powerful he is. She kept on watching him, after about five minutes he lowered the weapon he was holding and just raised his head to the sky looking at the clouds, a smile spreading on his face. Wow, she thought, I never thought Ren would look so handsome when his face is relaxed, and his smile is just so cute. Suddenly he turned his head toward her. She jumped and didn't feel herself sweating. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing here, Tamao? It's hot, you should go back home."

"Hai.." she lowered her head and turned back to go home. She stopped in her tracks, her heart beating fast from a disturbing thought. What's wrong with me? She thought, why am I feeling depressed all of a sudden. She turned to look at Ren. He was sitting in a nearby bench with his eyes closed, she didn't feel herself blushing. She resumed her walking, deciding that she'd like to have a walk in the park. As she turned left she found a little shop selling water, juice and some other stuff and snacks. For some reason she thought of Ren. She found herself walking into that store and buying some fresh orange juice. She felt happy while walking toward Ren's training place, wondering how his react will be, he might get angry, she thought, he has a bad temper and he doesn't hate anything more than disturbing his training, but she didn't care, he really seemed like he could do with something cold to drink after training for hours in this hot sticky weather. She retraced her steps earlier to his training area, she looked down but he was not there. Where is he? He was just here a minute ago. Her face fell as she realized he must have gone back home.

"Yo." she screamed and almost dropped the juice she had brought.

What's with her? Ren thinks as he steps up from behind her. But he looks down at what she's holding. It seems to be a bottle of juice. He smiles at her, a smile from deep within his heart. He hasn't done that in a long time.

"Is that for me?" he asks her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Hai..I thought you looked thirsty and tired, so I thought this would help." she smiles innocently at him.

"ummm….Arigato" and he turned his back and resumed his training without another thought. .


	2. Mayhem in the morning

Hiii all… sorry I forgot to mention their ages: 

Everyone is around 15 years old

Tamao is 14 years old

* * *

**Never Thought it was You**

**Chapter 2: Mayhem in the Morning**

Tamao woke up to the bright sunlight pouring into her room. She could hear the birds chirping just outside her widow, it looked like it was gonna be a beautiful day. She dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When she looked up she froze, staring at the person sitting on the dining table with Yoh, it was Ren. What's he doing here? It's 8 o'clock in the morning!

He looked up when she came in but didn't say anything; instead he turned his head to his food as if no-one was there. She lowered her head in disappointment, muttering a low "Ohayo…" Wait a minute, she thought, why am I disappointed, why do I care what he says?

"Ohayo, Tamao-Chan!" replied Yoh in his usual cheery voice. This made her heart jump; the love of her life just greeted her when no one did. No wonder I love him so much, he's so nice…

"So Ren, what brings you here in this time of day, you still haven't told me," Yoh turned to Ren,

"Can it be? Oh Ren, you shouldn't, I know you miss me," said Yoh in mock exasperation.

Silence…

"NANIIIIIIII? KISSAMA!" Ren absolutely exploded when he heard this. Everybody around them was laughing, it was really very funny to watch those two squabble, it's always worth watching. That's always the case when Ren is involved in any fight. He's so funny in his own way, thought Tamao; he really should take over Chocolove (of course that's when you consider Chocolove to be actually funny). She poured herself some orange juice and headed for the dining table, in exactly the same moment Ren happened to get up and…SPLASH! Tamao was on top of Ren with the glass of juice still pouring onto his face! She had shut her eyes from the shock of what had just happened, and remained that way even after everything was over, until…

"ano…" she opened her eyes when she heard his voice, only to find a pair of golden eyes only an inch from her own. She felt as though she were in some kind of trance, it was that feeling again, a feeling that she couldn't take her eyes off of him, or something bad is going to happen. Ren apparently did not feel that way.

"Get off me," he pushed her off him. "Look what u did, baka onna".

Whoa, she thought, this is way overboard, why the hell is he that mad? It was just some juice…

"ano… gommenne, Ren, I didn't see you" she hid her face with her hands, she felt like crying, he was so mean, that Chinese baka…

He didn't say anymore, he merely grunted, stood up and left the house without another word.

"What was that about?" commented Horohoro angrily; he looked down at Tamao, who was still on the floor, staring at it with watering eyes. He walked over to her and gave her his hand, "come on Tamao-chan, stand up, and don't listen to that Chinese bastard," he smiled at her. She couldn't help but notice the slight blush creeping on his face.

"Heh, Ren-kun has always been like that Tamao-chan, so don't give it a thought," Pilika comforted her. Yoh preferred to keep silent; he could definitely see through Ren, he was his best friend after all. He smiled to himself, because he could have sworn he heard a certain somebody curse himself on his way out of the house.

* * *

Ohayo: good morning

Baka: stupid

Onna: woman

Gommenne: sorry


	3. Raging Thoughts

**Never Thought it was You**

Chapter 3: Raging Thoughts

Ren's House:

Ren entered his house. Everything was so dark compared to the fading sunlight outside. It seemed as if it was reflecting his feelings at the moment…

"Stop it! Ano baka! Stop feeling regretful" he scolded himself. He just wasn't used to this feeling, for some reason Tamao's sad face kept popping into his mind. Her shocked eyes as he yelled at her were everywhere, as though he had pasted them over his own…

He had spent that whole day training, taking out his anger on his own body as he exercised it until he felt as though his muscles were screaming with agony… but this was good, he was getting stronger everyday…soon he'll be able to defeat his best friend and rival, Yoh.

He was starting to walk upstairs to get a shower and get some rest when a very faint door-knock was heard from across the living room.

"Ksso, I don't want any visitors now" he exclaimed angrily. That hesitant door-knock was heard again.

"Okay I'm coming" he opened the door.

There she was, looking as cute as ever with her bubble-gum-pink hair just barely brushing her shoulders.

"Umm…komban wa, Ren-kun. I…I just wanted to apologize again for what happened, so I…I baked this… I hope you like it" and she held before him a large lunchbox wrapped in a pretty cloth.

"Aah, thank you, Tamao…umm… Would you like to come in?" he said this last sentence very fast, and he kicked himself mentally for doing so.

"Hai!" she seems happy about it, he thought as he looked at her wide and cute smile spread on her face.

They walked in together. She headed for the kitchen and placed the lunchbox on it, then asked Ren if he would like some of her cake to eat now. In truth he didn't feel like eating anything, he really wanted to take his shower and go to bed, but he just couldn't refuse those eyes of hers. She started rummaging in the kitchen for plates and forks, not asking Ren about the whereabouts of anything, all the while Ren was watching her.

For the first time he actually_looked_ at her, taking in every detail of her beautiful body. Wow, he thought, she's no longer a little girl like I always thought she was, she's matured a lot, but I guess I just never noticed her. Come to think of it, I don't really know anything about her, except that she's in love with Yoh. Suddenly he felt angry, even more, disappointed. He couldn't help thinking: _ANOTHER CHALLENGE WITH YOH._

"Here…" she handed him a plate with a very delicious looking piece of strawberry shortcake on it, then sat next to him in the living room. Ren was beginning to sweat, he was aware of the very small space between them; they were almost thigh to thigh.

"Ren? Don't you like strawberry shortcake? I'm so sorry… I didn't know" but he cut her quickly,

"No, I mean yes, I do". Her face relaxed as she watched him eating the cake she had made for him, she felt very happy about it.

"So, do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

"Aah, it's…delicious" he replied not looking at her.

"REALLY? Thank god. Hey Ren-kun, ummm… if you like it, I'd be happy to make it for you whenever you want ok?"

He didn't reply.

Something was happening to him, mad ideas were raging inside of him. He felt like doing a lot of things at this moment, it was wonderful…this feeling…like nothing he had ever experienced. All of this made him wear a very weird look on his face.

"Ren? Is something the matter?"

It took him only one look at her and he flipped. Like a wild beast breakingout from his cage. He did the very first thing that came to his mind.

He grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips against hers as hard as he can.

* * *

ano baka: you idiot

ksso: shit/damn it

komban wa: good evening

* * *

hope u liked that... please review


	4. In your arms

**hi everyone... thx to all who reviewed..luv ya all

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 4: In your arms...**

Tamao's mind had gone blank with shock. Not only was Ren kissing her, he was doing so aggressively, until they were both lying on the sofa, with her eyes still wide from the shock of what's happening. She was starting to kiss him back, moving her lips against his to deepen their kiss, when… Yoh's image appeared in her mind. She froze. Whereas Ren kept on kissing her, and not until he opened his eyes for the first time did he realize…the tears that were streaming from her eyes…she was crying…

He stopped abruptly, getting slowly up and staring at her eyes. He was starting to ask what was wrong when it hit him… how could he have been so stupid? Of course, she was still in love with Yoh, that bastard, he thought.

He didn't know what to say, I mean, what's a guy supposed to say in a time like this? He had just kissed a girl he barely knew…but she was the first to break the silence,

"Ren-kun…I…" but he knew what he had to do,

"Tamao, I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. Don't misunderstand me; I don't love…so…it was just a mistake, ok? So just forget…what happened…" and with that he turned and started walking away… when he heard a swift movement from behind, he turned just in time to see Tamao's back as she left the house as fast as she could, her tears visible even from that distance.

He was left alone…

He went back and sat on the same couch he had been sitting on with her just a second ago, thinking. Did I hurt her with my words? Is that why she left? Or is it the fact that she felt she had betrayed Yoh? No, that can't be it…she's not even_with _Yoh…

He sighed deeply. He didn't want to think about this, it wasn't like him at all to be this troubled over a girl, especially a girl who was so much in love with someone else…but the fact that he was hurt about it made him realize that he liked her, and he wanted her for himself…

Tamao's P.O.V:

I hate myself….I hate myself…that was what Tamao was thinking all the way she ran…where she was going, she had no idea, she just wanted to run…how could I? How could I do that? My true love is Yoh, and has been since I can remember…but…Ren…Ren-kun…he's…different. He's nothing like Yoh, but he has his own charm…I like him, but I also like Yoh…

She cried harder and her tears flew past her as she realized something…she was in love with both shamans, Yoh_and_ Ren…no, I can't, I can't love them both…she ran even faster, she tripped and was almost knocked really hard to the floor if it wasn't for a pair of hands grabbing her, and they fell together, her on top of her saviour…

"that was close," she recognized that voice, she knew it so well… she opened her eyes to see none other than Yoh hugging her waist from beneath her, smiling at her. But when he looked at her, his smile vanished.

"Tamao? What's wrong?" he had never seen her this upset before.

She hesitated. She decided not to mention what happened between her and Ren.

"Ummm…arigato Yoh-kun, that would've been a nasty fall" she smiled weakly at him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Tamao, you didn't tell me what's wrong," he pointed out to her.

"It's nothing. Really Yoh it's not important," she was about to resume her running when he caught her arm, and gave her a serious look.

"Tamao, if you don't want to tell me it's ok, but don't lie and say it's nothing,"

Her eyes began to water again, she couldn't take it anymore. That's why she did what she always wanted to do, and jumped into his embrace…hugging him from all of her heart…

And she broke down completely…

She cried her eyes out. All the love she ever felt for him…all the jealousy she held in her heart of Anna…all the moments she wanted to spend with him…every time she wished he was hers…every time she wished she could hear him say "I love you" just rushed to her mind as she held him tightly, feeling every bit of him. This was what she had wanted all her life.

Neither of them was aware of the pair of golden eyes staring at them from across the street, wide and horrified.


	5. What met his eyes

**thx for all the reviews...love ya all...and aspecial thx to asakura rae

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 5: What met his eyes…**

He had come to his senses…he had to go after her…why? He didn't know…he didn't have a clue what he was going to say once he caught up with her…but something was telling him he had to go after her…

He looked everywhere…god she was fast, she couldn't have gone too far…he turned the corner, he scanned the sidewalk quickly…the bubble-gum hair, that pink dress…YES! It was her…he was going to apologize, he was gonna tell her…ah, never mind he'd come up with something…he was starting to run to her…but…

Was it his eyes, or was her face buried in Yoh's neck? No. no that's not it…it can't be…she…she was hugging him! And not just as a friend, her fingers were running up and down his back, then she held his waist, then they shot upwards to his neck and hair…she seemed to be crying, but this…he couldn't bare to see…his brain seemed to have shut down…he turned on his heel and ran the opposite way…not realising the blood seeping from his palms as his fingernails dug into his palms from clenching his fists…

He should have stayed there a second longer…for he was missing what was happening between Yoh and Tamao at that moment…

"Tamao…let go of me," he said in firm voice. Her tears stopped, but she wouldn't let go. He waited for her to release him. Nothing happened.

"I said LET GO!" and he shoved her off of him. He could sympathize with her, but this was too much…he didn't want to be caught in this state by Anna…

Tamao stared at him, she was thunderstruck. This was the first time Yoh had shouted at her…he was always either smiling or laughing with her, but this time…he was truly angry…

"I'm sorry." and without another word left him there wondering what on earth has gotten into her.

Again…she was running…this time because of Yoh…

Her mind was in complete confusion…why? Why is it that the people I love don't understand me? Yoh…Ren…they hate me…

I'm such an idiot…

It began to rain…hard. In a matter of seconds she was soaked to the bone. And her wearing a short dress was not helpful…her body was completely frozen from the rain and the billowing wing blowing past her as she ran…but in her grief she didn't even notice. She opened the door of the house she was staying in temporarily (which was Yoh and Anna's house by the way), ran past everybody and into her room, slamming the door behind her. There her head sunk in her pillow as she wept.

Down in the living room, everybody was staring up the staircase, where Tamao had disappeared in a flash. All the gang was there, except for Ren of course. They stared at each other.

"What's up with Tamao-chan?" Pilika asked, looking at her brother.

He didn't answer; he just kept staring up there, looking very worried.

"I'll go see" and he left, heading to her room.

"Wait," Anna had stepped out of the kitchen. "I think you should leave her alone for now. Don't butt in,"

He flared up at once.

"What do you mean, _don't butt in_? Couldn't you see how upset she looked?" he yelled, slamming his fist on a nearby table. "She might need to talk to someone"

"And it's not gonna be you" she retorted, glaring at him.

She left him there boiling and went upstairs. He started pacing around the living room. He could be heard muttering to himself and cursing.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He headed upstairs…there was her room in the end of the hallway…even from this distance her crying was heard clearly…his heart clenched…

He walked forward slowly…where was Anna? He was worried of her jumping up at him from nowhere…he didn't care…all that mattered was that Tamao was crying…so unlike her…he was used to her smiling all the time…

He was standing just outside her door…he put his ear against it and tried to hear…she seemed to have stopped crying, and there was no sound indicating that Anna was there with her…it was completely silent…

This was his chance…

Without knocking on the door, he pushed it open.

What met his eyes made his heart stop…


	6. Saving you

**yo everyone! thx a bunch for reviewing...especially rae-chan, thank u soOoOo much...luv ya girl

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 6: Saving you…**

As he was running up the stairs, he heard it clearly…her crying had definitely grown louder, but just for a second…and then…complete silence…

He rushed to her door and pushed it open…

What he saw made his heart stop…

He was thunderstruck…

There she was…Tamao…beautiful as she always was…lying on the floor…in a puddle of her own blood…

His eyes widened with shock…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his scream pierced the air as he shouted from where he stood.

Everybody down in the living room stood up, chills running down their backs. That was the scariest thing any of them has ever heard.

They stared at each other, terrified. And in unison they ran in the speed of light to see what on earth has happened.

Anna, who was in the room just next to Tamao's, rushed into her room only to collide with Horohoro, who was still standing at the doorway, stiff as a statue… his mouth open in horror…

When she looked down at Tamao, she gasped in disbelief.

"WHAT HAPPENED? HOROHORO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Anna screamed at the top of her voice, also feeling as though her feet were failing her, they would just not move, which was weird; she was usually very calm. Before he could retaliate, everybody had arrived at the scene.

"Tamao!" Pilika chocked, "what happened?" she looked from one to the other, starting to sob.

Finally Horohoro came to his senses. He rushed to her, sat beside her and raised her limp form a little off the floor. He scanned her body and gasped when he saw both her wrists slashed horribly, blood still seeping from them. He saw something shining on the floor just next to her leg; it was the knife she had used…

His hand wandered over the floor, looking for something to wrap around her wrists, and his hand splashed against her blood…he panicked…how on earth did she lose so much blood in such short time? She only left us for barely 3 minutes…but he knew what he had to do…

He stood up and carried Tamao between his arms, her head lolling hopelessly against his shoulder…

"Where are you going?" asked Anna, who still looked shocked.

"_Where_? To the hospital of course," and with that he ran out of the room and was on his way to the hospital. He didn't even call an ambulance, he just ran and ran, looking for the nearest hospital…he didn't care that people were staring, he didn't even apologize to the dozen people he bumped into…heck, he didn't even notice…all that was in his mind was Tamao…and him praying for her to be all right…

Meanwhile in the house, everybody was still wondering what to do…

"They have to know," Anna said after a while. When everybody looked at her with questioning eyes, she just replied "Yoh, and Ren. We have to tell them…"

They all nodded in agreement. They were just starting to wonder who would go look for Yoh, when suddenly he appeared right behind them, looking a bit disgruntled. But all the same, he couldn't let go of his trademark greeting…

"Yo!" he said with a small smile, in an attempt to clear his mind of his troubles. But it vanished completely at the look his friends gave him. Anna stepped up.

"Yoh, there's no time. Tamao's been hurt, badly."

His features changed when he heard this.

"What? Tamao? Why? What happened to her?" he asked, looking at them all.

Nobody knew what to say. How were they supposed to say she had tried to commit suicide?

Anna was starting to speak, when she changed her mind,

"She…it's not important. We have to get to her right now," she grabbed his arm and starting running downstairs, the rest of the team in their lead.

"Horohoro must be taking her to that hospital that's only two blocks away from here," she said breathlessly, looking around at their friends who were also running behind her…

Ten minutes later they were there, asking the receptionist quickly about the whereabouts of Tamao. When they got the information they needed, they headed as fast as they could to the third floor, the hallway on the right. In a bench there at one side of the corridor, sat Horohoro, his face in his hands.

"Horohoro! Where is she? Where's Tamao-chan?" they all asked at once. He looked up, and they were all shocked at his swollen eyes. He didn't reply, he just pointed to the end of the corridor. They all looked to see a huge double door there, with a sign which had "OPERATING ROOM" printed on it. The red light above it was on.

"Somebody go call Ren" said Yoh in a low voice.


	7. How could you?

**yo again everyone...to those who reviewed...still luv ya guys! thx for the support**

**disclaimer:I don't own SK (unfortunately) :(

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 7: How could you?...**

"Somebody go call Ren," instructed Yoh in a low voice.

Pilika stood up abruptly and headed to the nearest phone…

Everybody stared at each other, not knowing really what to do or say…they all seated themselves on the benches lining the corridor, except for Horohoro, who got up and started pacing the hallway…his hands crossed and not saying a word…

He just couldn't shake that image out of his mind…him walking into her room, wanting to surprise her and act the hero, comforting her from whatever had bothered that time…then seeing her, like that…

wait a minute…

He suddenly turned to his friends.

"Hey, do any of you know where Tamao-chan went today?"

They all shook their heads…

"She was holding a small basket, and when I asked her where she was going, she looked nervous and said she was just visiting a friend" popped in Manta, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Suddenly Yoh spoke, his eyes hidden underneath his hair, his head low.

"I…I bumped into her today" she informed them. They all stared at him.

"And?" they all urged.

"She…was crying…hard" his voice shook as he spoke, not helping to feel that what was happening was partly his fault…or maybe mainly his fault…

"Why? Did you ask her?" demanded Horohoro.

"She wouldn't tell me" and he rested his face in his hands. "I wish I stopped her when she ran away"

Meanwhile, Pilika was dialling Ren's home number…

"Come on, Ren, answer. Please be home"

She hit the "redial" button. She waited…

He was in his room, lost in thought. He heard the phone ring, but he didn't feel like getting up. He was sure he'd sound depressed if he used his voice, so he preferred not to let anyone hear him like that. It's probably that stupid Yoh just wanting to bug me like he always does, he thought, he'll give up soon.

But the phone kept on ringing. Again and again until it got on his nerves.

"Ksso," he muttered angrily. He reached the phone in the living room.

"Yes?" he said irritably into the speaker.

"REN? Oh my god Ren, thank god you answered" it was Pilika, she sounded frantic.

"What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Tamao-chan, Ren…she-" but he cut her off.

"Tamao? What's wrong with Tamao?" his other eyebrow shot upwards as his face contorted into fear.

"She's…hurt" she replied.

His mouth got dry…

"HURT? What do you mean, _hurt_? You mean badly? Where is she?" he yelled frantically.

"We're at the Central Hospital. She's undergoing surgery-" she heard a door slam shut at the other end of the phone.

"Ren? Ren? Are you still there? Ren?" but he was long gone and on his way to the hospital…his receiver dangling down the counter with Pilika's voice shouting his name coming through it…

He was running…running as fast as his legs would go…his mind fogged with panicked questions…

What happened to her? Who did it to her? Was she ok?

He suddenly froze in his tracks…he just saw her only about an hour ago…she was perfectly ok then…but that's before I hurt her with my words and she ran out of my house crying…

Oh no…could she have been crying so hard, didn't pay attention to where she was going and was hit by a car? Or a bus?… Or? -His insides clenched at the thought- could she have been attacked, and raped?

No…no I'm being stupid…she's ok…she's ok…he begged himself to believe that.

He then noticed that he was standing still and that god damned hospital was still quit a bit far…so he started running again, clearing his mind of all thoughts except for one…Tamao…his beloved Tamao-chan…

A.N: I bet you're all asking: why the hell doesn't he take a cab or something? It'd be much faster than running… I know that, but usually in these situations one doesn't think clearly, he's just too panicked to think straight and consider a ride…especially if the one in danger is a loved one, (in this case_his_ Tamao-chan), and besides…I think running is a lot more dramatic than riding a taxi, don't u agree?

Now on with the story

He arrived at the hospital. Everybody there stared at him. He was panting, taking sharp intakes of breath as if he has never breathed before. He asked the receptionist about Tamao, and ran to where everybody sat in that depressing hallway.

They looked up when he arrived, but didn't say a word. Before he could even ask, they all pointed at the operating room.

He sighed, and began pacing the hallway, coming across Horohoro occasionally, and giving him a glare, as though saying: I'm much more worried about her than you are, you bastard, so sit down.

Fifteen minutes later, those huge double doors opened and a group of nurses pushed a hospital bed out of the operating room, the bed that Tamao was lying in, unconscious.

They all rushed to her, and they saw that her wrists were heavily bandaged. Ren stared at them…he didn't like what that looked like at all…

But almost instantly, they were pushed away by the nurses, who told them that visiting her at this moment was prohibited.

"But we need to see her" Pilika protested. One of the nurses stopped and turned to Pilika.

"She's ok" she said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"We still want to see her" Ren let out angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't right now," and when he was starting to argue back, she lost her temper.

"Look, she'll come round in an hour or two ok? So just keep quiet." and with that she caught up with the other nurses.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait" said Yoh in defeat.

"I CAN'T DO THAT" both Ren and Horohoro yelled at the same time, then looked at each other. In spite of himself, Yoh smiled.

They waited there for almost over an hour, when a nurse came and told them that it was ok to go see Tamao-chan.

Their faces lightened as they walked to where her room was, it wasn't very far from where they have been waiting. As they entered the room, they noticed that she was already sitting up straight in her bed and staring out the open window in her room. She didn't even look at them when they arrived.

"Tamao!" they all exclaimed happily when they saw that she indeed was ok.

Still, no reaction.

"Tamao? Are you ok? How do you feel?" Ryu asked her in a comforting voice.

Even still. No reaction. She just stared out that window, her face expressionless.

"What-" they were starting to ask when they heard a sudden movement, and without warning Ren had walked to the other side of the bed, and slapped her on the face.

Everybody froze.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, REN?" they asked in bewilderment. But Yoh didn't say anything. In truth, he felt that she deserved it.

When he slapped her, all that happened was that her eyes widened in shock. But she felt outraged.

"REN! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT WAS THAT F-" she shut up when she looked at him.

"How could you?…"

His hands were shaking, actually his whole body was shaking, yet he spoke in barely more than a whisper. His face was hidden in shadow, but the tears shining on his face were very clear. And they were still running down his eyes.

"How could you?…"

* * *

AN: wow...this is turning into a drama.. i should change the rating...but don't worry guys..if you're waiting for fluffs(hehe..perverted laugh) then they're on their way, REALLY soon...so keep reviewing ok? 


	8. Body healed Heart injured

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz all...I am SoOoOoOo SORRY for this long wait...I was on holiday...I missed you all so much and I missed updating...well i'm back (yaaaaaaaaaaay) and here's chapter 8 for ya! thx to all who waited...luv ya...**

**disclaimer: i idon't own SK

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 8: Body healed…Heart injured**

"How could you?…"

Her voice died in her throat…she didn't even remember what she had wanted to say, or shout…she forgot everything…all that was in her world, was that face…that tear-streaked face…

Oh Ren…

"R-Ren…I…" but with one last glare, he walked out of the room, bumping into anyone who came his way, without a word…

That was it…she had had enough…her world had turned black…she could take no more…

Her mind seemed to stop working…her thoughts were swirling in that pretty head of hers…torturing her…

What should I do?… What should I do?…I can't take this anymore…everything is just so messed up…my _whole life _is messed up…I'm…I'm gonna kill myself…wait…I've already tried that…I've…already… tried that?…

Oh my god…

Her back shot upwards…

"REEEEEEEEEEN!" everybody in the room jumped in terror, as Tamao shouted Ren's name as if her entire life depended on it…

"Tamao…" Horohoro's sad sigh was drowned in Tamao's fresh calling for Ren…

But he was gone…somehow…she knew he was gone…

* * *

The doctor informed the gang that Tamao needed a whole week in the least to recover. They were very shocked to know she needed that long to be released, but also depressed at hearing that she had lost a very big amount of blood in her suicidal action…

Because of that, Anna and Pilika have decided to spend that week with Tamao, to keep her company, and most importantly, to prevent her from doing anything stupid again…of course Horohoro was the first to volunteer for the post of company for her, but he changed his mind at the death glare he received from Anna. _That bitch_, he thought angrily.

As the days passed, Tamao's room was never visitor-free. Of course when they heard, her family rushed to see her, but were never informed of what had really happened. Instead, Yoh had saved the day by telling them this long, horrific story of an attacker who popped up out of nowhere and slashed Tamao's wrists as she was taking a walk in an alleyway…Anna secretly pinched him hard for telling such a far-fetched story, which they will never be stupid enough to believe…but to her immense surprise, and Yoh's deep relief, they did. They sobbed at how their poor girl had to go through all that, and assured her they would never leave her side, but…she didn't care…she didn't even reply to them…in fact, she didn't say anything…she hadn't spoken a single word after that incident with Ren… she haven't seen him ever since…he didn't even come to visit…she felt like crying, which she did everyday before she went to sleep…

At long last, after a week that seemed like a month, she was released. Back at the inn, everybody threw her a welcome-back party and celebrated. She tried to smile, to enjoy herself. She was alive…if it weren't for them, she wouldn't be here standing well and alive…she'd be dead.

But that was impossible…

The party went on until it was very late in the night, and not until Yoh pointed out that Tamao probably was very tired and needed to rest that they decided it was time to stop. Ryu, Manta and Pilika were standing by the front door saying their good-byes, when Pilika noticed that her older brother was still sitting in the living room.

"Onii-chan! What are you waiting for? It's so late, we should go home right now".

"Pilika…I'll..I'll stay here for the night" he had made up his mind.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"It's ok, Pilika, he'll be fine here" Yoh spared his friend the answer.

"O..K..If that's what you want, brother" she waved and then left, Ryu and manta in her wake.

Tamao watched as everybody started getting ready for bed. She looked at her watch, it was a little past 11. Whoa, she thought, it really is late. But for some reason she wasn't sleepy and had no intention of going to bed. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. She sat on a sofa and bid everyone good-night, reassuring them she'd follow them in no time. When the house turned very quiet, she decided that she wanted to take a bath. Yes, that'll clear my mind and make me feel a whole lot better. Tiptoeing so that she wouldn't wake anyone, she headed for the hot-spring and there she undressed. Deciding to ignore the fresh white towels, she stepped into the water and sunk her naked body there. _Oh wow, this feels great. _It had been so long since she had taken a bath, and in a hot-spring too.

She sat there, savouring the little bit of happiness that was coursing through her, staring at the sparkly steaming water, when she heard a noise right behind her. She turned around right in time to see someone's silhouette stepping in. She squinted her eyes to make out who it was, but she had stayed too long in this hot water, she felt dizzy and heavy-headed, and her vision was very blurry. Not until that person spoke did she recognize them.

"Tamao…."

She gasped as she realized who it was. It was Horohoro.

"Horohoro! Stay back…I'm…taking a bath…"

"I know that"

Her eyes widened as he stepped deeper into the water, until he was standing right in front of her. Her whole body stiffened, she couldn't believe that look on his face…he was smiling…not the warm cute smile she knew…but a crazy smile, like a maniac who had endless opportunities ahead of him…

"Horohoro! Get out of here, please…" she felt too weak to shout.

"No"

"W-what?" her eye-lids were starting to droop. Her image of Horohoro's naked torso was swimming in front of her.

"You never noticed me" he suddenly shouted.

She seemed to regain her focus at his loud voice.

"For these past years, all I've ever wanted was for you to notice me, to love me…all I ever wanted, was you…and now…you're mine"

Before she knew it, he had swooped down on her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist…

She was totally awake now. She screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Let go of me…this isn't like you…let…go" her voice was muffled by his hand that he had placed roughly on her mouth.

"Shhh" he smiled again. "Tonight…you're gonna be mine"

She froze. She couldn't fight back, he was too strong. Her heart stopped when his hands started rubbinghungrilyon her wet back, specks of water flying everywhere…his hands travelled all the way down her spine, then started making their way to her breasts…

"NO!"

Nobody heard her muffled scream…

She was done with...


	9. At last I smile again

**HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizZz everyone! I am truly sincerely awfully really SORRY for this way too late update...I know it's been so long but i swear i had A LOT of things going on plus my laptop was infected by a stupid virus...sadly this is the last chapter ... hope u like it...

* * *

**

Never Thought it was You

**Chapter 9: At last…I smile again…**

She was surely done with…

His hands were attacking every part of her body; straddling her… her mind had gone blank with the shock of what was happening to her. Never in her entire life had she once imagined being in this kind of situation, nonetheless with Horohoro…she tried shouting, but that was impossible, she was way too dizzy and exhausted to do that…he on the other hand still had that mad look on his face…he was crazy…

"Please…please stop" she moaned into his ear. Her eyes were going out of focus again, this hot water was again starting to get to her and weaken her. But this time even when she felt his hungry hands on her,his lipstasting her smooth skin, histongue leaving traces of him everywhere on her body,she couldn't say a word…

She just cried silently.

She was slipping into darkness…her head suddenly felt very heavy, her body limp andshaking uncontrollably…she could stay conscious no longer…as she fell, the last thing she saw was the door to the hot spring slide open loudly and somebody running towards her…she heard Horohoro's yell of shock…

And then…total blackness…she could not think nor feel anything anymore…

Ah, bliss…

* * *

She was standing in the middle of a beautiful rose field, surrounded by gorgeous flowers and bathing in the golden sunlight. She looked around. There was nobody there…why was she all alone? Where was everybody?

She started walking on the soft grass, humming to herself. For some reason she felt happy, as though there was something wonderful in stored for her.

There behind that big tree, somebody was sitting reading a book. She ran towards them.

It was Yoh.

He smiled sweetly at her, but didn't say anything…how weird…but she couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly…he was always so incredibly cute. _I…I love him…so much…_

"Yoh, I…" but she went quiet when he looked up at her, and shook his index finger at her, still smiling that adorable smile…

She didn't understand.

"Yoh what"- he pointed to his right.

As she turned her head, her heart starting pounding in her chest. That place over there…she knew that place…but where? And why?

She headed that way, and found herself on a stony stairway, lined with trees on both sides. She walked down. There on the right, came a strange sound she recognized. She peered from behind the trees, andgasped at the sight that greeted her.

The shape of that hair, that cute outfit…

Ren was training in that deserted space in the park…

He turned to look at her…

"Tamao…"

She stood rooted to the spot, unable to utter a sound. Her heart, it was beating so fast like it was determinedto burst out of her chest. She turned to look back at where her life-time crush was sitting. He was still there, smiling. But in addition, he was nodding his head, then raised her a thumbs-up.

"Tamao…"

His voice was so gentle she felt like crying...

"Tamao…you're here" and for the first time in her life, she saw him smile...he smiled with all his heart. Her knees weakened just looking at him. But then his feautres changed to show a very sad Ren. His eyes...they were enough to let her know everything she ever wanted to know about him.

"Come back"..."Please, just come back...to me..."

His voice was suddenly very far away…

She opened her eyes…

There he was, sitting on a chair next to her bed. His hands were squeezing her hand, his eyes shut tightly…

"Tamao…please…come back…to me"

"Ren…kun?"

His head shot up at hearing her sweet voice.

"TAMAO!"

Without warning, he jumped up, and deciding on the spot, gave her a warm hug.

"Baka, I was so worried about you" it broke her heart to hear his voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry Tamao. I should've kept an eye on you, to prevent…something like this…ever happening"

At the mention of that incident, she broke away from him and turned her head sideways, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to remind you. I just…" he didn't know what to say. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the memory of that would probably freak her out for a long time before sheget over it.Hishands balled into fists as he remembered what had happened the night before. The sight of that bastard touching her like that, and her only half-conscious, pleading for him to let her go…he had gone crazy just seeing that. He swore if Tamao hadn't fainted, he would've maybe killed Horohoro…

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window of his room at the bright sunlight; she seemed to havejust realized that she was in his house, on his bed. Her eyes were telling him that she was currently lost.

"I can't believe he'd do such a thing" she suddenly announced. "I've always seen him as a good, kind friend." the tears that had been forming in her eyes made their way down her face. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. He wanted to make her feel better; he wanted to make her smile again. I…I know now…

_I just realized…that…_

"I love you"

And he swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened in shock. She remembered the dream she just had…and now everything was clear as crystal…yes it was true,she did love Yoh for a very long time, but now she has found her true love, the boy she had been watching for the longest time without knowing the reason of her interest in him…it was…

Love…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, deepening their kiss. His heart exploded as he saw this reaction from Tamao.

Does this mean that she…?

"I love you too, Ren"

* * *

At last he had found happiness…this was what his sister had always meant…now he knew how right she had been…

Tamao smiled happily for the first time in days…in her heart she thanked the person who was her crush for as long as she could remember…Yoh…you helped me realize this…so thank you…

Now, I have the boy of my dreams…

I love you so much, Ren-kun….forever…

Now... only now... I feel like I can smile again...

THE END

* * *

I'm done! i hope everybody liked this chapter as much as u liked the rest...

To everybody who has reviewed...thank u so much from the bottom of my heart...u guys are the greatest! i feel like crying after finishing this story...if you're interested, i have another fanfic called "knowing the real you", please read it and tell me what u think ok? i'd appreciate it...

so...until next time...oh and by the way, if u have any comments or suggestions please let me know about them...

Love,

cute mimi


End file.
